The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to a medial rotational traction element arrangement for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear having traction elements arranged in circular patterns have been previously proposed. Kuhtz et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,685,745) discloses a traction member for a shoe, including a group of large traction elements circumferentially-spaced about a periphery of a hub. Campbell et al. (US patent application publication number 2010/0229427) discloses a cleated athletic shoe with cushion structures, including protrusions arranged in a helical manner.
There exists a need in the art for a traction element arrangement that provides increased traction and mobility for an article of footwear. In particular, there exists a need in the art for a traction element arrangement that assists a wearer of an article of footwear with rotational and/or transverse movement.